


show it off

by yeoldings



Series: loving you is easy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, I like it, It's kind of cute, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Friends, M/M, and doyoung hates it bc, doyoung wears high heels, kind of??, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldings/pseuds/yeoldings
Summary: Doyoung falls. Thrice.





	show it off

**Author's Note:**

> haha i had an idea and i wrote it down but imagine doyoung wearing high heels. he'll look so much more intimidating and SEXYYYYY WOOOO BOY GET IT but why do i always imagine doyoung the one wearing accessories and stuff WHYYYYYY
> 
> anyways this is not beta'd or edited like always. enjoy reading! <3
> 
> and stream fancy and purple. those two >>> THE POWER THEY HOLD

"May I wear them?" Doyoung asks, his eyes focused on the heels placed in front of the bed.

"Wear what?" His mother looks down at him as she follows his gaze before sighing and continuing, "You're wearing your shoes. Why do you want to wear mine?"

"I want to wear it," Doyoung replies, a determined tone in his voice.

His mother gives him a reprimanding look and turns back to look in the mirror. Doyoung watches her for a few seconds as she does something on her face that makes her look prettier than usual. It holds no interest to Doyoung, though, and his eyes find their way back to his mother's heels.

It's his first time looking at such kind of shoes and it would be an understatement to say that he's fascinated. Neither he nor his father nor his brother had that kind of shoes. Doyoung had seen his mother wear it once or twice but he had been so engrossed in playing that he hadn't noticed how different they were from what his mother usually wore.

Now that his mother had told him to sit still for a few minutes and not get his clothes dirty, he carefully looks at it. His eyes glide along the slope of the heels and stop at the front end before he looks at the other end. The heels look tall, Doyoung raises his hand, closing an eye, bringing it next to the heels and measures it. A giggle almost escapes his mouth when he opens his closed eye only to see that there's a negligible gap between his thumb and index finger. Doyoung decides that he has to wear those heels to know how tall those heels are. And, on top of all that, it's red! That's his favourite colour. He looks down at his black shoes and pouts. He wants red shoes too.

He looks back at his mother, still busy with her face and back at the shoes. He repeats this a few times before carefully sliding off the chair and walking towards it. He lifts one heel and puts the block of the heel next to the palm of his hand.

Huh, the heel is a little longer than his hand.

Doyoung keeps the shoe down carefully and sits down on the carpet, bringing his knee up so he can untie his shoes. He had learnt how to untie his shoes pretty recently and he loved doing it for no reason at all. Sometimes, he'd put on his shoes, annoying his mom to tie the laces, just to untie it as soon as she tied it up. That resulted in him getting scolded a lot but he still did it because it was fun.

Smiling to himself, like he knew a secret no one else knew, he unties both of his shoes as quickly as possible. He stares at his plain white socks for a while before taking them off too. He carefully stuffs his socks in his shoes, as his father did at times, before keeping them aside and standing up.

He carefully places his right foot into the left pair of the heel and wiggles his toes till it reaches to the front end. It feels a little uncomfortable, but he still wants to wear it. He stands still for a moment looking at his mother, who still hadn't noticed him before raising his right foot and placing it in the left shoe. He stares down at his own feet in awe. It looks amazing.

"Mom, mom, mom, _ mom _ ! _ Look _!" Doyoung giggles uncontrollably.

His mother turns around and looks at Doyoung exasperated. “What, Doyoung?”

Doyoung cutely makes peace signs with his hands, which are pressed against his cheek. He doesn’t wait for his mother’s reaction, opting to fancy his mother’s high heels on him.

Slowly, a grin breaks out on her face but Doyoung is too busy admiring his shoes to notice it.

"You're wearing it wrong," his mother states.

Doyoung looks up then. "What?"

"The wrong pair in wrong foot," Doyoung's mother smiles at him sympathetically.

Doyoung still doesn't understand and just stares up at her in confusion. He concludes that she's talking to him like she does with his brother and forgot that he's Doyoung, so, he goes back to looking at his own feet. He crouches down and wraps his arms around his knees as he stares at it some more. It just looks so pretty, Doyoung wants to look at it forever.

Doyoung's mother calls out for his father and he looks up at his mother. She hasn't scolded him yet, he assumes that it must be okay for him to stay like that.

His father comes in with a camera in hand. Doyoung loves the camera. What isn't there to love about it? And, he immediately stands up, noticing his elder brother standing behind his father. And, oh! He has to show Donghyun these shoes. Surely, he must be taller than Donghyun now.

"Take photos, quick!" His mother instructs his father.

Doyoung takes a step forward and is sent hurling forward and falls flat on his face. It hurts a little and tears prick at the corner of his eyes but he's taller than Donghyun now and he has to show him as soon as possible.

Doyoung doesn't notice his father photographing his every move as his mother helps him to stand up and tries to move in Donghyun's direction. He falls, once again and it hurts less than before, but what makes him cry is that Donghyun is laughing at his expense. His mother helps him stand up again, but, he wraps his hand around her neck and cries in her chest, clinging to her like a baby monkey to its mother.

His mother sternly telling Donghyun to stop laughing at his brother, which makes Doyoung cry even louder for some reason. His mother gently rubs his back, telling him to not cry. He eventually stops and looks at his mother. His mother quickly kisses both his cheeks and showers him in little compliments.

It makes Doyoung giggle a little and he hides his face in his mother's neck when she says that he's the cutest son. It's, then, Doyoung notices his father still photographing him.

"Dad," Doyoung softly says, face still tear-stained.

His father raises his head and gives him the biggest grin. "I have the cutest and funniest sons."

His parents coo a little at him before Doyoung starts getting irritated and is demanding to get down and walk in those heels.

Doyoung's mom makes him sit on the chair he originally was sitting on and his father says something he doesn't understand before sitting down on the bed. His mother nods to whatever he said before paying attention to Doyoung.

"You fell because of them," His mother says. "Do you want to fall again because of them?"

Doyoung quickly shakes his head.

"So, how about you let them go?" His mother smiles at him.

Doyoung again shakes his head. "I won't fall! I promise!"

"I'll let you wear them when you get back," his mother tries to negotiate.

Doyoung knows his mother won't. It is just like the times his mother tries to convince him that they have better chips at home. So, once again, he shakes his head.

She stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and walking out of the room.

Doyoung slowly starts to slide down his chair, in an attempt to get down on the floor but his father immediately notices and is by his side the next second.

"Should I click some photos of you?" His father asks.

Doyoung beams at him and raises both his hands, curled up in wrists. His father coos at him and Doyoung giggles again.

He’s in the middle of posing his best pose when his mother quickly comes up next to him and asks, "I will teach you how to walk in those heels, okay? Come with me."

His mother opens his arms and Doyoung quickly makes himself comfortable in them. They quickly reach the living room and his mother carefully sets him down in a standing position.

She places her hands under Doyoung's arms, holding him tight. She quickly raises him and before Doyoung can process what is happening, the heels are gone.

He looks around and sees Donghyun running away with those heels in hands. His mother sets him down and he starts crying again. 

"Hyung took them away! He's so bad," he cries.

His mother laughs a little and tells him, "When you're older and you have your heels, he won't take them away, okay? So, grow up quickly and buy your heels."

Doyoung looks up at her, mouth agape. "How do I grow up quickly?"

Doyoung panics as soon as Donghyun walks into his room with the photo album.

“A photo album?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen comically. “Doyoung’s baby photos, oh my god.”

Doyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes. “No, we won’t be seeing that. Not today. Maybe if we stay together until we’re fifty.”

Jaehyun shoves him as Donghyun holds the photo album against his chest, arms tightly wrapped around it, just in case Doyoung tried to snatch it away. There had been more than a few instances where Doyoung and his brother had a claw fight over something Doyoung wanted to hide.

Donghyun smirks a little. “He was quite a poser when he was younger.”

Doyoung flushes in embarrassment. “Please, at least my photos look cute. You looked like your face was pushed into the toilet seat before the photo was taken. And, the worst part is-”

“You heard him, his photos are cute.”

“-that you look like that in every photo. And, you still do,” Doyoung finishes, snarkily.

Jaehyun laughs. “I know how nicely he can pose if his photos in my phone say anything.”

Doyoung gapes at him. “_ You’re _ the one who asked me to pose so you could brag about it to Youngho! You’re making it sound like I snatch your phone away and take photos on your phone without your permission!”

“You mean he doesn’t do that?” Donghyun says with a scandalised look on his face. “He does that every time he comes to my place.”

“I would like it if he did,” Jaehyun replies, his face fake pensive. “He’s so cute, my baby, Doie.”

Doyoung cringes when Jaehyun starts making kissy faces and grabby hands in his direction. “Literally shut the fuck up, I hate you,” he turns to Donghyun and holds out his hands impatiently. “Well, give me that and go annoy mom or something.”

Donghyun throws the album carelessly in Doyoung’s direction. “I’m _ so _ telling mom you said that.”

Doyoung jumps up to catch it yet he fails because he has no sense of direction whatsoever. Donghyun laughs at him and the younger is about to reply with something sarcastic but Donghyun, quite literally, runs away from the room. Doyoung scowls at the door before he turns to Jaehyun.

"No taking pictures of them."

"What? Doyoung," Jaehyun whines. "Please, I'll only take a picture of the cute ones, I swear!"

"No, you'll find everything cute," Doyoung shakes his head, moving a little closer to Jaehyun. "And, how often Youngho uses your phone as if it's his, I'm really not risking it."

"But, Johnny is harmless!"

"Ten isn't," Doyoung deadpans. "And, call him by his real name, will you?"

Doyoung doesn't wait for Jaehyun's reply as he opens the album. Jaehyun immediately moves closer to him, leaning on his side a little, resting his head on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung waits approximately ten seconds before flipping to the next page. Jaehyun tries to get Doyoung to leave the page open for a little longer but the latter quickly slaps his hand away. This goes on for about a minute before Jaehyun sits up.

"Doyoung, I can't see," he whines. "You're moving too fast!"

"Oh my god," Doyoung rolls his eyes, as he sits up too. "What's so amazing about these? Here, take! Look at it all you want!"

Jaehyun picks up the album from the bed delightfully. "You're so cute now. I wanna see how much cuter you were when you were a kid."

Jaehyun leans against the bed's head and stares at Doyoung expectantly. He gestures his side, patting the space beside him. Doyoung huffs, an act obviously, before crawling next to him. As soon as he's settled, he rests his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, who immediately brings a hand up to the other's head to caress his hair and Doyoung leans into it. They stay like that until Jaehyun opens the album.

He doesn't gush much on his photographs. Instead, when he finds a photograph cute, he turns his head to kiss Doyoung's hair. Doyoung slightly blushes at the action, making him feel all mushy inside and he resists the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Jaehyun suddenly starts laughing, his shoulders shaking violently as he looks at the photograph. Doyoung sits up, once more, and he looks at the page to find the picture he was laughing at.

"What?" He snaps.

"Oh my god. . ." He bursts into laughter again. "Why are you covering your eyes? That's just so funny, man. Is it supposed to be some kind of pose?"

Doyoung looks at that photograph. "Oh. That. I was upset and didn't want my photo to be taken, so I covered my eyes."

Jaehyun doesn't stop laughing. Now, Jaehyun's laugh is pretty nice to hear when it's not at Doyoung's expense. Everyone's laugh is nice until it's at Doyoung's expense.

"No," Doyoung says quickly. "I thought if I couldn't see anyone, they couldn't see me either."

Jaehyun puts the album down and reaches out to pinch Doyoung's cheeks. "So cute, oh my god."

"That is literally every kid's thought process," Doyoung struggles to say as Jaehyun starts squishing his cheeks. He averts his gaze, a little embarrassed.

"Are you feeling embarrassed? You're cute now too," Jaehyun laughs, pressing a kiss on Doyoung's nose. "I bet you will be wrinkly and old and still be cute. You're the cutest."

Doyoung turns red. "Shut up."

Jaehyun presses a chaste kiss against his lips. He looks like he wants to say something but decides against it, choosing to pick up the album and look through it again. He quietly flips through the pages, a small smile splayed across his lips.

Doyoung carefully watches Jaehyun. His smile keeps growing by each passing page and Doyoung thinks his face will break if he keeps smiling so much. He watches as Jaehyun squints and inches his face a little closer to the album to see clearly.

"Hey, you're wearing high heels in this. Your mother's, it seems," Jaehyun states.

"Yeah, loving high heels since 2000," Doyoung throws up a lifeless peace sign.

"No, like, you look adorable; not the usual hot you look. Well, because you're a child in it," Jaehyun looks at him. "Three-year-old Doyoung wearing his mother's high heels and then crying because he fell."

"I was four. I used to think this was a dream I had until I saw the photos," Doyoung laughs, leaning closer to look at the photograph.

"Your mother looks like she wants to hug the life out of you," Jaehyun snorts. "Still, this is adorable. The best set of your photos I've seen in my entire life."

"You haven't reached the end!"

Jaehyun finally flips the page. "I just know that it'll be my favourite."

Doyoung rolls his eyes, a small smile gracing his features. He throws his arms around Jaehyun and pulls him close. Jaehyun grunts when the sudden action almost made him drop the album. He nuzzles into Doyoung's chest.

"Let me go. I haven't finished looking at the younger Doyoung," Jaehyun says.

"Can't believe you're saying that when I'm almost cuddling you," Doyoung frowns.

"This," Jaehyun points to Doyoung's arms around Jaehyun's chest, "is not cuddling. I feel like you are trying to squeeze the life out of me."

Doyoung actually squeezes him hard in return.

Jaehyun winces before breaking himself out from Doyoung's grip.

"I'm going to take a photo of the photo in which you're wearing heels. You look so cute," Jaehyun declares. "I'll put a passcode so Johnny can't use my phone."

"Let's be real," Doyoung deadpans. "You'll forget it within a day."

"I'll make it my mother's birthday. I can never forget that," Jaehyun tries to convince.

Doyoung stares at him for a moment. "Okay, but, if someone else sees, you better consider yourself dead."

"Wow, okay, you're ruthless," Jaehyun mutters pensively. "I won't let you take photos of my baby photos."

"I wouldn't want to," Doyoung huffs.

That's such a lie. Baby photos of Jaehyun? It already has Doyoung hooked.

"We'll see about that," Jaehyun snorts, pulling out his phone.

He, then, flicks through the pages of the album until he reaches the page he wants to take a snapshot off. He takes a few photos before he hums in satisfaction.

"Why do you look so happy? God," Doyoung grimaces.

"Because I love you," Jaehyun beams at him, a laugh bubbling through his lips.

Doyoung's heart picks up a pace. Well, that wasn't how he was expecting his first 'I love you' from Jaehyun.

"Jae! It's here!" He shouts, informing his boyfriend of the arrival of his Valentino sandals.

He doesn't wait for Jaehyun's response as he hurriedly opens the package. As soon as the shoebox is in sight, he lets out a squeal in delight. He quickly grabs his phone from the table and snaps a picture of it, sending it to Jungwoo with a lot of A's which seem to represent how he's feeling.

Putting his phone down, he opens the shoebox. He smiles to himself as he takes out the sandals from the box carefully. He examines them, checking for any kind of damage. A sigh of relief escapes his lips. Honestly, ordering things online is such a hassle.

"Jae!" Doyoung calls out, putting the heels down on the carpeted floor. "Where are you?"

Jaehyun's voice is muffled and Doyoung can't be bothered to ask what he said. He's waited so long for the pair of sandals and now he finally gets to wear it. He fastens the strap of the sandal. He looks up when he hears the sound of footsteps.

Immediately, he looks up to find Jaehyun standing next to the door.

"Babe," Jaehyun whistles. "That looks so sexy."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Doyoung hums, looking down at his feet.

"Not as sexy as the golden ones, though. Those are the sexiest."

Doyoung rolls his eyes, standing up. Of course, Jaehyun would say that. He gifted them to Doyoung. He feels considerably taller and it makes him stand even straighter.

"Can you not?" Jaehyun groans. "I feel short already and I'm not even standing next to you yet."

"That's how I feel all the time," Doyoung makes a face. "Suffer, asshole."

Then, he notices the camera in Jaehyun's hand.

"Hey, don't take any pictures," Doyoung frowns, taking a step towards him. "Sweatpants with sandals make me look like my mom called me outside to help her take the groceries inside."

Jaehyun laughs. "That's a very accurate description."

"Because it happened," Doyoung deadpans.

Jaehyun bursts out laughing at that before bringing up the camera in front of his face, quickly snapping a picture. "A photo to celebrate that memory."

"No!" Doyoung flings himself towards the camera, which proves to be a very, very wrong move because he's suddenly falling. He manages to save his face from hurting, but, he is pretty sure he sprained his ankle. He sits up, pulling his leg up by hooking his wrist under his knees.

He hears the camera shutter go off and he instantly looks at Jaehyun. "God, you fucker, help me."

Jaehyun laughs loudly at that, safely placing the camera at the nearby table. He stalks over to where Doyoung is sitting on the floor and stands there laughing at him for a few seconds, ignoring Doyoung's jabs at him, before leaning down to help him up. Doyoung winces when Jaehyun slightly turns his ankle.

"Wait, it actually hurts?"

Doyoung slaps Jaehyun's chest hard. "Why would I fake being hurt, you prick? It fucking hurts. Ow, the heel isn't broken, is it?"

Jaehyun shakes his head in response. He slowly undoes the strap of the sandals and puts them away carefully. He grabs Doyoung's biceps and helps him stand up.

"It hurts," Doyoung whines.

"Put all your weight on the other foot," Jaehyun guides.

"It still hurts."

"You've had it so much more worse and this hurts you?" Jaehyun scoffs.

"Hey, my legs are one of the best features! I can't afford them getting ugly," Doyoung pouts, as Jaehyun makes him sit on the edge of the bed.

"I have to agree with that one. You have sexy legs," Jaehyun grins up at him.

"Treat my ankle, fuck," Doyoung groans. "Why did you take a photo?"

"I just wanted to," Jaehyun shrugs. "I take pictures of everything I love."

There he goes, dropping the love word again so carelessly. Doyoung blushes at that. Jaehyun must have noticed because he smiles coyly at him before leaving the room.

After Doyoung's ankle gets treated, throughout which he gave unnecessary reactions, he asks Jaehyun to show him the pictures.

"No," Jaehyun shakes his head firmly. "You'll delete it. Maybe someday when I have three copies of them, then you can."

Doyoung pouts but guesses it's no use. "Okay, then, cuddle me. I think I deserve it today."

It's a pretty nice day. The sunshine feels nice on Doyoung's skin on the particularly cold, windy Thursday. He raves under it. It feels so nice and calm. He wishes every day was like this. What he wishes for even more is to be with Jaehyun at the moment.

His phone buzzes and he groans pulling out the sleek device from his pocket. His distasteful expression morphs into a grin when he sees that Jaehyun tagged him in a post. Jaehyun took a lot of selfies with Doyoung but rarely posted them unlike Doyoung, who took every chance to post their cute selfies. Though, when the post reveals itself, Doyoung gapes. It's two pictures put together; a childhood photo of him in heels falling and the other was a much recent one, the day Doyoung fell in his sandals.

Written under the photo, the caption, is, 'he might break up and then kill me for posting but lol this was too iconic to not be seen by the whole world lmaooo anyways here's my boo accidentally recreating a photo without knowing'.

Doyoung wants to die. He immediately opens his text thread with Jaehyun about to text him just to see Jaehyun already had texted an apology and adding 'hey your face doesn't show in both of them a win for you'. Doyoung kinds of want to slap Jaehyun and then proceed to kiss his face.

He texts him a 'it's okay lol', to which he gets an instant reply full of question marks. He grins to himself, pocketing his phone. Doyoung is so in love with Jaehyun that he’s actually forgiving something unforgivable. Fuck, he’s so in deep and that’s such a nice feeling.

On the bad side, Ten wouldn't let this die.

**Author's Note:**

> haha thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
